White Horse
by BabyFaith18
Summary: Songfic. She thought he was everything. She was wrong; she paid for it in the worst ways. One sided Dramione.


Just something I thought I'd tried. Its not the best, but let me know what you think. I want to start a fic with these two :]

I own nothing.

* * *

Hermione sat outside her window, on her roof. She had been crying for little over an hour now. She was sick of crying, but the tears wouldn't stop. She couldn't stop them. She wished there was a spell that would make there stop and there probably was but she didn't want to use it. Her mother had told her it would be hard, losing a guy you love always does. Hermione didn't lose him though; no he was never hers to begin with. He had lied, about everything. She probably should have seen it coming, yet she couldn't regret it. She wanted it; she needed it and now look at her. Hermione couldn't even bring herself to look at Ron or Harry. They had both been right, she should've known. She was stupid.

_Say you're sorry  
That face of an angel comes out  
Just when you need it to  
As I pace back and forth all this time  
'Cause  
I honestly believed in you  
Holdin' on,  
The days drag on  
Stupid girl  
I should've known, I should've known_

She didn't trust him at first either, but once she got to know him, well it was hard to refuse. She loved spending time with him. She had been glad he was so forceful, in a way, about it. Hermione was glad he had shown her all the wonders of the magic world. Sure she had read all about it, but she never thought she would have been able to experience it, especially with someone as great as he was. No…he wasn't great, he was the worst. He had hurt her in the worst way and for all the wrong reasons. She couldn't understand how someone who had seemed so perfect could hurt her so bad._  
_  
_That I'm not a princess  
This ain't a fairytale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood,  
This is a small town  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now its too late for you and your White Horse,  
To come around._

Draco Malfoy. Hermione didn't like him growing up and never liked him until a day when he was noticeably nicer. That wasn't the day she fell head over heels for him, but it made her think that people did change. She gave him a chance, she asked him why he was being nice but he simply said he did some growing up over the summer. It was during that school year that everything changed. Ron and Harry was clearly against it, she couldn't hang out with their childhood rival. Hermione however, told them to grow up. So they all agreed not to talk about the subject. They went one of the dances the school was holding together. It was amazing. Hermione had loved every minute of it and couldn't get enough of him. Perhaps that's when she should've put a stop on it. When something is too good, perhaps there's something too wrong about it. School came and went, and suddenly, they were spending the summer together.

_Maybe I was naïve,  
Got lost in your eyes  
I never really had a chance.  
My mistake I didnt know to be in love you has to fight to have the upper hand.  
I had so many dreams about you and me  
Happy endings;  
Now I know_

Hermione was in love. She had given him her most precious gift. She thought it would last. She should've known it wouldn't happen. His father found out. Not only did he emotionally hurt Hermione, but Draco turned on her as well. He called her all those horrible names and said it was all a joke. He never actually loved her. It was a bet…a deal. If he could convince Hermione he was in love with her, well he would win an undisputed amount of money. She was angry. She was hurt. She cant remember what spells she used that night. But she knew Draco wouldn't talk to her ever again. She was glad, but it hurt.

_I'm not a princess  
This ain't a fairytale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood,  
This is a small town  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down.  
Now its too late for you and your White Horse,  
To come around._

School came around again. Harry and Ron were glad she had seen the light; however, they were angry at Draco about it. They were beyond angry. They had hurt her; it was easy to see she wasn't the same. Draco was with Pansy. He would look at Hermione like he used to. She couldn't help hoping he would ask for forgiveness and ask her to come back. He was noticeably quite around them, but then again perhaps he was just ignoring them like he always had. Hermione was glad.

_And there you are on your knees  
Begging for forgiveness,  
Begging for me  
Just like I always wanted,  
But I'm so sorry  
_

He did want her back. He told her he had fallen in love with her. He had only said those evil things cause of his father. Draco feared his father and the things he would do to both of them if Draco had told him the truth. Hermione wanted so badly to believe it. Hermione had even told him she would think about it. Deep down, she knew the answer, but she wanted him just as much as he wanted her. It hurt.

"Give me another chance, please Hermione…"

_  
Cause Im not your princess  
This aint a fairytale  
Im gonna find someone, Some day  
Who might actually treat me well.  
This is a big world,  
That was a small town  
There in my rearview mirror,  
Disappearing now.  
And it's too late for you and your White Horse,  
Now its too late for you and your White Horse  
To catch me now._

It hurt, but she felt better when she told him no. She didn't need him. She didn't want him. She didn't love him anymore. He had hurt her in the worst of ways and now she was happy. She was moving on and she had even gone to a few parties with her best friends. They were always there for her. They always kept her strong and never made her cry. The only time there were tears was from laughing to hard.

_Oh whoa whoa whoa-oh  
Try and catch me now  
Whoa-Oh  
It's too late  
To catch me now._

She saw him a few years later. He seemed to be doing better. She was happy for him. She was happy they were together. She was engaged to another man and he was everything Draco wasn't. She had found her knight.

* * *

Review :]


End file.
